1 Heart 2 Worlds
by Thebluehairedgirl42
Summary: guardians were needed to protect their world. Guess who gets choosen. Will she decline, or agree. And who it this lord of darkness? Sasusaku fanfic.
1. The Power Of The Fire Pendent

This is my first fanftc so tell me what you think

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Be-

A hand press down the snooze button on the clock, next to the bed. A figure popped it's head up from under the covers, swinging it's legs over the edge of the mattress, grunting. It stood up and walked to it's mirror, looking into it.

'Why do we have to wake up so early? Why not at twelve o' clock noon.' It thought.

"Sakura, honey hurry or you'll be late for school!" a voice called for in the kitchen. The figure known as Sakura stepped into her closet to grab an outfit. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and combed her pink bubblegum hair 'till it was perfect.

She came out of the bathroom nice and clean with a towel wrapped around her body. Sakura walked to her bed and put on the outfit that she picked out from the closet. It was a low cut black shirt with a red mini-skirt with some black tights. Also wearing black and red striped Air Speeds. She put on some pink lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and light blue eye shadow. She grabbed her book bag, peruse and went down stares. She went into the kitchen, to see a stack of waffles.

"Thanks mom. See you later." Sakura said grabbing a napkin and a waffle before leaving the house.

* * *

She took a bite of the waffle and walked along the streets hearing the random sounds. 'Police Sirens' 'Honk! Honk!' 'MotherFu-AH!' 'Ring, Ring' Sakura looked in her peruse and pulled out her phone. She looked at the caller ID and answered it, while still walking.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, crossing the street.

_"Hey Sakura. Where are you. Me, Hinata, and Tenten are here already." a girl voice asked madly._

"I just turned the corner. I'll be there in 5 minutes. okay Ino. Anyway, since when do you wake up so early?" Sakura said looking up and saw the school in sight.

"_O' god Karin's here. You better hurry. Okay bye." 'Click'_ Sakura nodded put the phone away and ran the rest of the way.

She spotted her friends at the entrance of the school and waved. They waved back. The one on the phone was Ino. She had blonde hair tied in a bow and blue eyes. She wore a purple tank-top and regular jeans with flip-flops. She had clear lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and light brown eye shadow.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Sakura panted as she reached them.

"Why don't we go to your locker to get your things. The bells about to ring." said a girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes named Tenten said. She wore a white T-shirt with black jeans and some Nikes. The girl next to her, named Hinata, had purplish hair and pearl eyes. She wore a pink tank-top with dark blue jeans and some saddles. She had on no makeup.

"I have all my stuff in my bag so I'm okay. Lets just get to class." Sakura suggested. The others nodded and went. Tenten and Hinata went to Science, while Sakura and Ino went to Gym. They arrived in the locker room, the same time the bell rang. They changed into their gym uniform, black short shorts and a white T-shirt with the word 'Konoha Jaguars' of a jaguar in red and on the back a picture of a jaguar in red and there last name in red on the top.

* * *

School finally finished and it was time to go home. Sakura decided to take a little stroll in the park since she was across the street. She passed the play ground and looked at the children smiling. She saw a happy couple walking hand-in-hand making Sakura sigh. She continued to walk deeper into the park. Sakura looked around and looked confused. No one was there. She sat on a bench and pulled out her cell phone. Something shimmered in the bushes behind her. Sakura quickly stood up and backed up.

"W-who there?" Sakura asked. The shimmering stopped.

"Do you really want to know who really is there." A voice said from behind. Sakura turned around and was horrified. A girl dressed up as a maid with a black staff in her hand. She was half cat. "If you really want to know than fine. I'm Migumi slave of the dark lord. Come to destroy this pitiful planet and take back what was ours." Sakura backed away slowly, then ran. She never looked back not wanting to know what will happen. The girl smirked. "You want to play tag alright. Parasite After her!"

A spider like creature came out of the tree and stood in front of Sakura. She tried to run the other way but was caught by a spider web twisting around her body. Sakura fell to the ground with a thud. She struggled to get loose but nothing happened. Migumi came up to her. "Wiggle while you can. It's never going to work."

"Maybe this will!" said a squeaky voice. A little fox came out of the bushes. It opened it's mouth and fire came out aiming at the Parasite. The spider flew back letting go of Sakura. She backed up and looked at the little fox.

'What's going? Is this a dream?' Sakura asked. The parasite got back up and grabbed a hold of Sakura again. Sakura screamed and said. "Let me go! Let me go! AH!" The spider web tightened it's grip making Sakura scream harder. A fire sign appeared on the little fox's and Sakura's forehead.

'She's one of them.' It thought closing it's eyes and waving it's tails back and forth. The fire sign on their foreheads combined to form a bright light. The spider and Migumi became blind and let go of Sakura. The light disappeared and left a fire shaped pendent. The fox grabbed it and ran to Sakura.

"Here take this." it said dropping the pendent. Sakura looked up and grabbed the pendent. "It's a special pendent for guardians like you.

"A guardian. I can barely survive getting to school with out getting in trouble. I can't be a guardian." Sakura yelled looking at the pendent.

"Yes you are. You had the fire sign on your forehead. You have to be. Just say Fire Power!" The fox said. The parasite shook it's head and charged at Sakura. Sakura put her hand that had the pendent in it out in front of her.

"Fire Power!" She yelled making the pendent glowed bright pink. Once it disappeared, Sakura had on a red tube-top underneath a pink tank-top, a big red and pink bow around the waist, a 2 layer skirt that goes down to her mid-thigh with some knee high red boots, pink gloves up to her elbow. Her now lighter pink hair went down to her lower back and she had pink eyes. She had fox ears and a fox tail.

Sakura stood up and looked at herself, as did the fox. Sakura saw the parasite coming at her and jumped, making it hit a tree.

"Use your flame wheel!" The fox said. Sakura nodded.

"Flame Wheel!" Sakura said drawing an invisible circle with her arm. As flames appeared, making a ring of fire, Sakura threw it at it. The parasite roared in pain and dissolved leaving purple and black smoke. Migumi saw this and scoffed.

"That one was to easy for you. Next time it'll be harder." She said disappearing. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the fox.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Sakura said. The fox walked up to her and looked up with puppy dog eyes. Sakura deformed, smiled and picked it up.

"I'm Mars, I was walking around in the forest, then there was this bright light and the next thing I know I'm here. The same bright light came and said the find one of the guardians and help us save mine world and yours." It said sadly.

"What's happening to your world?" Sakura asked. Mars looked down.

"Every thing is turning in to darkness. There's no more light left. And once the lord of darkness is done he'll do the same to this world. That's why we need you help." Mars said looking at her smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Then I'd be glad to help, Mars." Sakura said. "Now let's get you home. If that's okay with you. Mars nodded. Sakura ran as fast as she could back home.

* * *

She entered the house and went straight to her room. She placed Mars on her bed and went to the closet, taking out some blankets.

"Can you form into a fox or something?" Sakura asked. Mars nodded and did what was told. Then a knock on the door came.

"Sweety, dinners re-What is that? Is that a fox on your bed!" Her mother yelled.

"Mother wait. It's not what it looks like." Sakura said. Her mother put her hands on her hip and looked at Mars. Sakura followed her gaze. "Okay maybe it is what it looks like, but mom Mars needs me."

"Where did you find 'Mars'?" Her mother quoted.

"Um... at the play round getting attack by a bunch of kids." Sakura answer. Sakura dropped the blankets and picked up Mars, doing puppy dog eyes. "Please can we keep her."

"Well.. She is cute... What the heck. Fine." Sakura jumped up and down. "But!.. She's your responsibility."

Sakura nodded and hugged her mom. This was going to be wicked cool!


	2. Meeting and Dating him

It's been 2 days since the in counter with the parasite attack. Mars, now being part of the family, told about her life on Vantria- A world of only animal in their own nature-and guardians. Until it was time for school. That's when the real damaged starts.

Sakura was stressing out! It was 8:40..School starts in 20 minutes. She got up throwing Mars at the wall, threw on a white T-shirt and a red skirt, washed her teeth, brushed her hair, grabbed her book bag, and left. Mars sighed and got up rubbing her face.

"When will that girl ever get an alarm clock that works." Mars complained climbing back on the bed and going back to sleep.

"HOMERUN!" Sakura yelled reaching the school parking lot. Her friends got there with 9 minutes earlier.

"Would you shut your mouth your embarrassing yourself." Tenten said coming up behind her. Sakura turned around.

"At least I'm not the one that looks like Mickey Mouse." Sakura said back. Ino and Hinata laughed.

"You kno-" Screams were heard making them turn around. A black convertible rolled in the parking lot, seated with 4 boys. A raven haired with onyx eyes, a blonde with blue eyes, and black haired in the shape of a pineapple, and a brown haired with pearl white eyes. As they passed the girls Sakura stared at the raven haired.

"He's finally here." Hinata said. The girls looked at her with confused faces. "My cousin Neji. The brown haired one. He's in a famous boy band called 'Double S.N.'"

"Why Double S.N.?" Sakura asked.

"Because the boys names are Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru." Hinata answered.

"So it would S.S.N.N. but to make it short it's Double S.N." said Tenten. Hinata nodded. They looked at the boys getting out of the car and walking to them.

"Hi Neji. What took you so long?" Hinata said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey. The idiot and Sasuke wanted to look good for their first day of school." Neji said looking at the blonde and raven haired making a screw you face. The girls giggled. "And who are they?"

"Yes, who is this fine chick right here?" The raven haired boy know as Sasuke said coming up to Sakura and grabbed her hand and planted his lips on it. Sakura blushed madly, while the girls giggled.

"I-im S-sakura Haruno." Sakura muttered still blushing. Sasuke pulled her closer making their chest touch.

"How about you and me go out Friday night?" Sasuke asked. Sakura replaced her blush with a smirk. "Do i take that as a yes."

"You can take that as a maybe." Sakura said walking away in to the school. The others laughed while Sasuke stood there shocked. They walked into the building and went to their lockers. Sasuke saw Sakura at her locker and walked up to her.

"So seriously yes or no." Sasuke said. Sakura looked away from locker and sighed.

"How can you just ask me out without knowing me. And anyway I can't, I have to get caught up with my assignment, and dance rutines. So i don't have time for you." Sakura said looked at Sasuke with a hand on her hip.

"Don't worry. You'll want me soon. To change the subject. Help me by finding my class." Sasuke said handing her his schedule. Sakura took it and studied it. She was shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said. "I have all the same classes." Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked at him." I hate you."

"I know. So where do we go first?" Sakura sighed and walked toward the gym.

Sakura walked out of the locker room in her gym uniform and into the gym. She looked around to find that Sasuke was now where to be see but saw Ino talking to Shikamaru. Two muscular arms came around Sakura's waist making Sakura yelp.

"Who ever knew you were this skinny." A man said. Sakura blushed and turned around to see Sasuke in his gym uniform. Her blush vanished and frowned. Sasuke smirked and let go of her. Sakura sighed.

"You're never going to give up, are you?" Sakura asked while Sasuke shook his head.

"I will never stop." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Fine. Meet me in the park after school." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Is it a date?"

"No. It a little get together. We'll walk around the park and talk about each other. And if i like it then I'll agree to go out with you." Sakura said. Sasuke thought about it and agreed. The gym teacher came in and blew the whistle.

"Alright my youthful student, lets start this youthful day with some sports. Today during this period will be try outs for the basketball team for you youthful boy. The girls on the cheerleading team may go and parctice to inspire the try outs. The rest are to go out side and run laps." The teacher instructing. Half the class went outside, leaving Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru, with a few other boys and girls. The girls talked about The game while the boys tried out.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we show Sasuke and Shikamaru what we're made of." Ino wink. Sakura thought about in and it was a cool thought, so she agreed.

"Sure what the heck." Sakura said. The girls got in position and cheered.

Sakura ran home, walking into her room. Mars was on the bed chewing on one of her chew toys. She threw her bookbag at a counter and threw her self on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Mars asked. Sakura got up.

"I have a date with Sasuke. He is the harshest person i have ever meet." Sakura said. "Well i guess ill see you later."

"Bring your pendent just in case there's a parasite." Mars said. Sakura nodded and left. She came to the park and walked to the fountain to see Sasuke already there. She walked up to him.

"Never thought you would come." She said. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Why don't we go down to the lake and talk." Sakura nodded and went toward the lake side by side.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on grass and stared at the lake. It was like nothing you have ever seen before. Beautiful, elegant, and peaceful. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled slightly.

"I thought we came here to talk, not stare." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him.

"We are. Just relax. Anyway what would you like to know." Sakura said lying down on her side with her hand holding her head up.

"Why don't we do 10 questions?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite animal?"

"Fox."

"Parents name?"

"Ayame and Kiga."

"Natural hair color?"

"Yes. Why? You don't like it?" Sakura said twirling a strand of her hair.

"I'm the asking the questions." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled.

"How about you and me go on a date." a voice said giggling. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Migumi floating in the air. They stood up and backed away.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked getting in front of Sakura. Migumi laughed and held out a hand.

"Shadow ball!" She yelled. An electric black and purple sphere formed in her hand. She threw it at them, making them fly toward the lake. Sasuke was unconscious, Sakura was injured. She got up and shook Sasuke. "Hahaha. Don't worry My parasite will take good care of him. Come on out Empirise!"

The lake vibrated, raising, to imerge a fish-like creature roaring. Sakura stood up and took out the fire pendent.

"Fire Power." Sakura yelled as she transformed into Pink Fox. She stood infront of Sasuke and pointed at Migumi. "What do you want? You have no permission to be here!"

"Why should I tell you anything. Pysbeam!" Migumi held out her hand and a colorful beam came at Sakura fast. Sakura put both her hands infront of her.

"Flame Shield!" Sakura yelled as a fire wall appeared protecting both of them. Empirise shrieked and charged at Sakura. Sakura dodged and climbed on it's back. Empirise wiggled hard trying to knock Sakura off.

Sasuke opened it's eyes, and Migumi in the air and a strange girl (Sakura) fighting a monster (Empirise). Sasuke stood up and looked at Migumi madly.

"Who are you? And what do you want?!" He asked. Migumi looked down at him and smiled evilly. She stepped on the floor and walked up to him.

"You must be Sasuke. Hm.... Master never said anything about you being so cute." She said seductively putting a finger under his chin. Sasuke tried to smack her hand away but, couldn't move. Migumi put her hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Darken Heart." She said making black silk strings go around Sasuke making him unconscious. The strings disappeared letting Migumi bring her hand back to her side and Sasuke falling to the ground. Migumi flew back into the air and looked at the monster and Sakura.

Sakura was bruised every where, breathing hard, one more blow and she's done. Empirise raised it's tail and swung at Sakura, making her fall into a bush and deformed.

"Enough Empirise. Our job here is done." Migumi snapped er fingers and disappeared along with Empirise. Sasuke stood up and and spotted Sakura in the bush. He helped her out and took the leaves out of her hair.

"Thanks. What was that thing?" Sakura asked trying to play dum.

"I don't know but, lets go some where else before it comes back." Sasuke said taking out the last leaf. Sakura nodded and went back to the fountain with Sasuke by her side. Sakura scooted a little over to Sasuke that, their hands connected. Sasuke looked at their hands and then at Sakura. Sakura was looking at him with the corner of her eye blushing. Sasuke smirked and held her hand slightly tighter. Sakura smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura had a great time at the park. They laughed, SHARED an ice cream cone, watched the sunset. By the time they were out of the park it was eight o' clock at night. They walked toward Sakura's house talking about life hand and hand.

"How is Konoha so far?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay I guess." Sasuke said. They walked up to her front porch and looked at each other.

"I had a really great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Well the guys are getting together with the girls. You can come if you want." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd like that." Sakura gave a piece of paper to him and went inside. Sasuke looked at the sheet of paper and saw a cellphone number.

"Wow." Sasuke said heading home.


End file.
